Quien duerme en el bosque
by claudia kapranos
Summary: Grant era una criatura que había sido criada en el medio de un bosque, por sus tres jóvenes tíos. Lo que él no sabía, era que sus tíos no eran tal cosa: Eran magos. Y que su nombre ni siquiera era ese.
1. La creación de la Madre Tierra

**I**

**De la creación del mundo y los tres últimos magos**

Hacía mucho tiempo, en el corazón de un antiguo y enorme bosque; habitaban tres de los más poderosos magos que la tierra engendró.

Se dice que aparecieron en la creación misma de la Tierra, junto a otros ahora olvidados; o quienes ya han logrado trascender. Un día al azar, en un tiempo imposible de ser imaginado.

El primero de estos seres, era una criatura de aspecto frío y soberbio. De cabellos platinados, acomodados como si el mismo ser supremo los hubiese tejido uno por uno y puesto orden, son infinito cuidado.

De ojos azules, grandes, hermosos y brillantes; aquellos que al ser vistos, infunden calma y respeto en seres benevolentes; los mismos que en vista enemiga, resultan amenazantes y traspasan con rabia el corazón.

Su piel, blanca y fría; era la imagen misma de la desolación.

Era el guardián del hielo y las aguas. Aquel que controlaba las lluvias, las nevadas y provocaba tormentas devastadoras.

Su nombre era Gazelle, desde el inicio del tiempo ese había escogido, y pese a los distintos nombres que se le dieron a ojos humanos; su carácter soberbio le hacía llegara a despreciarlos.

Solía tomar la forma de un halcón peregrino. Rápido y valiente; forma con la cual recorría los cielos y montañas, para proteger lo que ahora era su morada.

El segundo, era una criatura de carácter fuerte y agresivo. De enmarañados y salvajes cabellos rojos, y ojos ámbar tan brillantes como el sol.

Era el guardián del fuego, amo de volcanes, causante de poderosos incendios a regocijo suyo, y señor de las llamas del centro de la tierra.

Llamado de muchas formas en distintas lenguas humanas, y de entre todas ellas, una vez hace años ahora olvidados; escuchó que le llamaban Burn, y desde entonces adoptó aquel nombre como propio.

Solía tomar la forma de un astuto y majestuoso zorro, cuya diversión solía ser molestar a las gallinas de los pobres granjeros, y recorría celosamente el bosque y las montañas por si había peligro. En ocasiones, tomaba la forma de un petirrojo; pequeño y veloz, cuyo vuelo ayudaría a espiar al enemigo y adentrarse en terreno hostil, sin llamar mucho la atención.

Y el último de aquellos magos, era una criatura menuda y amable, totalmente distinta a sus congéneres.

De piel morena y enormes ojos oscuros. Al ser visto, reflejaba bondad e inocencia; incluso llegaba a verse realmente ingenuo.

Sus verdes cabellos, atados finamente, y haciéndolo lucir como un simple mortal.

Cuidaba de la naturaleza, él mismo junto a seres más grandes en poder, habían creado aquel el bosque que era ahora su hogar; cuidaba de las criaturas y solía tenderle bromas a los viajeros desprevenidos en cualquier parte de la tierra.

Le gustaba pasear descalzo por las colinas cuando la primavera llegaba, jugaba en riachuelos y hablaba con el viento y los árboles, aquellos a los cuales les dio hojas distintas; si se mira con atención se podrá ver, cómo él colocó hojas con distintos tamaños y formas, aún cuando fueran colocadas en la misma rama.

Él hacía de la primavera y los otoños, sus hermanos: Invierno y Verano respectivamente.

De los miles de nombres con los cuales fue conocida a la naturaleza y a su persona durante milenios, se ha quedado con Reize.

Suele tomar la forma de un colibrí para un vuelo sigiloso y rápido; o la de una rana, para surcar las aguas que su hermano le ayudó a dar camino; y así ayudar a los demás a resguardar su hogar.

Aquellos magos, permanecían en el mundo cumpliendo su última tarea.

Vivían ahí, en el único lugar que habían hecho seguro en toda la tierra, porque resguardaban una valiosa posesión.

Un muchacho pelirrojo, un mortal, a quien habían criado y cuidado celosamente.

Su nombre era Grant, o al menos, ese era el que le habían dado ellos.

Hiroto era el pequeño hijo del que había sido rey de toda aquella región, el rey Kira, un hombre noble y generoso que había perdido a su esposa, una vez que nació su pequeño retoño.

Cuando nació Hiroto, y a pesar del abominable suceso; se celebró al fin una gran fiesta por todo el reino, muchos de los reyes más importantes y nobles asistieron para conocer al primogénito.

Y en esa reunión, también apareció ella. Una perversa hechicera, más grande en poder que los tres magos juntos.

Apareció un día, cuando el mundo se estaba creando, y desde entonces no ha dejado de provocar miseria y dolor en todas las cosas que se han creado por obra de los nacidos de la tierra.

Una mujer de fina piel blanca, y poderosos ojos color vino. Una hermosa mujer que tenía el corazón formado de oscuridad; y que sin embargo, lograba cautivar extrañas miradas que caían rendidas ante su belleza.

Aquella mujer se presentó sonriente, con aquellos ojos brillando a más no poder.

Y cuando ella llegó, se cuenta, la tierra misma se detuvo y posó su mirada en aquella maldita criatura.

-Veo que ha nacido ya tu hijo. -Habló confiada y engreídamente. -De todas las cosas que le han pasado al mundo, esta es una de las menos relevantes.

Aquella bruja se cruzó de brazos y avanzó lentamente, infundiendo escalofríos y horribles visiones a todo aquel que posaba su mirada en ella.

Miraba fijamente al rey, quien se había puesto frente al camastro de Hiroto para protegerlo. Lo miraba con ojos decididos a matarlo.

Miró de reojo sutilmente y encontró algo no muy interesante, regresó la vista sin que alguien pudiera darse cuenta, y continuó avanzando.

-Fue muy descortés de tu parte y de parte de todos estos aborrecibles seres, el no haberme invitado a tu pequeña reunión de poder. -Refunfuñó. -¿Acaso crees que el único motivo por el cual todos ellos vinieron es por ver a tu vástago? Todos aquí sabemos que el hecho de que nazca reduce las posibilidades de todos estos buitres de poseer una parte de tus tierras.

Subió los escalones que llegaban ante el camastro.

-Pero él nació, y están perdidos. Por eso intentan saber cómo es y cómo piensas criarlo sin madre, para ver qué tanta confianza y lealtad le guardan, para ver qué tan bien tendrán que fingir sus hijos para hacer una amistad con el tuyo.

Llegó a la plataforma y se detuvo a escasos centímetros del rey.

Sonrió y lo miró fijamente.

-Yo era quien solía poseer estas tierras y todas las de los demás, de cierto modo dejé que todos ustedes se quedaran con ellas, pero... las cosas han cambiado, y ya es hora de que me las regresen.

"-El trato fue que yo formara parte de todo cuanto ustedes hicieran o hablaran en torno a mis tierras, que yo estuviera presente en cada una de las reuniones, celebraciones, tratados y nacimientos de estas malditas tierras hasta que el último de sus hijos muriera.

Entrecerró los ojos.

-Y tú fallaste.

Sonrió.

Se alejó bajando de los escalones, sin dejar de ver al rey.

Y alzó los brazos a la velocidad de la luz, e hizo surgir una horrible oscuridad.

Imposible de que alguien se percatara, aquella mujer había fulminado el corazón del rey, haciéndolo caer atrozmente contra el suelo.

No contenta con ello, miró fijamente a quienes aún no habían caído vencidos por las terribles palabras y visiones que les había infundido, y los hizo caer hacia la muerte.

Regresó su atención en Hiroto.

Se acercó al camastro y lo miró con enorme desprecio.

Aquel pálido y pelirrojo bebé empezó a llorar.

-Asquerosa alimaña. -Susurró la horrible mujer.

Cuando estiró la mano para tomarlo de la frente y estrujarlo hasta la muerte, un horrible calor la hizo retroceder.

Bufó tomando su mano, ahora herida y miró con ojos relampagueantes hacia el frente.

-No voy a permitir que lo toques. -Habló entonces Burn.

Ella sonrió.

-¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Ni tú ni todos ellos han podido conmigo, no comprendo qué te da tanto valor.

-Ninguno de nosotros vamos a dejar que intentes algo contra él. -Gazelle apareció justo detrás de ella y habló imponentemente.

Solo para hacerla sonreír.

-Pero que estúpidos son, así toda su estirpe aparezca, no podrán contra mí. ¿Ya se les ha olvidado todo lo que tuvieron que padecer por haberme hecho enfadar?

-Esta vez es diferente. -Reize apareció colocándose a la diestra de Burn. -Tenemos una última cosa que hacer antes de marcharnos.

La bruja sonrió.

Y velozmente murmuró en miles de lenguas desconocidas.

-¡Cierra la boca! -Gazelle la heló completamente.

En alguien de menor poder, hubiera provocado la muerte inmediata.

Sin embargo, una densa oscuridad se dibujó contorneando el cuerpo de la bruja y rápidamente aquella densa capa de hielo se destruyó en miles de pedazos.

La hechicera continuó musitando y volvió a estirar la mano.

Burn hizo entonces un muro de llamas, poderosas y grandes, capaces de destruir el mismo mundo si él así lo deseaba.

Las mismas que ella atravesó apartando con la mano.

Aquella danza de calor hizo retroceder al mago, así como anteriormente había hecho retroceder a su hermano.

Ambos habían usado gran parte de su poder para intentar detenerla, y ambos habían fallado.

Ahora, fatigados, solo tenían una oportunidad.

Reize entonces tomó a Hiroto velozmente y antes de que se dispusiera a tomar la forma de un águila y pudiera escapar, aquella monstruosa criatura lo detuvo, y forcejearon unos instantes.

Retándose con la mirada, al final Reize logró apartarla al cubrirla de polen y hiedras que marcaron sus brazos.

No por mucho tiempo.

Las heridas sanaron en un parpadeo y acrecentaron su ira.

Dispuesta a lanzarse sobre Reize, entonces un fulminante dolor la traspasó.

Tanto Burn como Gazelle habían usado sus fuerzas y la habían traspasado con fuego y hielo, justo en el corazón.

Aquella mujer cayó de rodillas, escupiendo veneno y lágrimas negras.

Los tres magos permanecieron a su distancia, y empezaron a musitar su propio conjuro.

En cientos de lenguas, en cientos de velocidades y acentos, en cientos de tonos y palabras; el poder de aquella bruja fue lentamente disminuido.

Y entonces un enorme cuervo negro irrumpió por uno de los ventanales ahora destruidos del salón de aquel bello palacio.

Y se llevó a su señora entre las garras, afianzándola fuertemente de los hombros.

Le precedieron cientos de animalejos igual de horribles, y de menor tamaño, que graznaron abominablemente y cubrieron el salón para impedir que los magos intentaran detener al primero.

Reize protegía a Hiroto contra su pecho y al mismo tiempo intentaba protegerse a ambos de los horribles animales.

Burn montó en cólera y lanzando un grito atroz, cientos de chispas y llamas danzaron y espantaron a las horribles criaturas, que escaparon tras el ave más grande.

Un mar de plumas negras y un eco distante de graznidos apresurados.

Finalmente, se tranquilizaron.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -Preguntó Burn.

-Sí, al parecer sí. -Dijo Reize y miró a Hiroto.

-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí, no hay nada que hacer por su padre. -Habló Gazelle seriamente.

-Además solo nosotros podremos defenderlo en todo caso. -Continuó Burn. -O al menos, intentarlo.

Gazelle asintió sin mirarlo.

-Ya es hora de que nos vayamos, todo aquel que está a salvo huyó de esta sala hace mucho tiempo. -Gazelle miró a sus hermanos. -Y si queremos que él éste a salvo también, ya no hay que perder más el tiempo.

Y una vez que salieron, y el castillo quedó vació, Reize lo cubrió de hiedras y espinas; para que nadie se atreviera a profanarlo.

Aún quedaba parte del poder de aquella horrible bruja, y si alguien entraba, muy probablemente moriría al instante.

Del rey solo se sabe que fue colocado en un féretro de piedra. En el centro mismo del patio del castillo.

Años después, irrumpieron en el castillo y se dedicaron a labrarlo correctamente: La última morada del rey, y era igual de soberbia y noble que la de sus demás congéneres.

Hasta entonces, huyeron al bosque, a muchos kilómetros de aquel reino; al enorme y sabio bosque que habían dejado olvidado hacía muchos siglos.

Y entonces se llevaron a Hiroto, y lo escondieron del resto del mundo.


	2. Manzanas

**2**

**Manzanas de color rojo**

Una vez que amaneció, Grant se levantó y tendió su cama.

Bajó y empezó a poner la mesa para preparar el desayuno. Como cada mañana, él sería el encargado de ir por las fresas y frambuesas para el postre; mientras sus tíos, se encargaban de lo demás.

Así había sido durante casi dieciséis años, y así sería siempre.

-¡Ya me voy! -Gritó alegremente con su canasta en la mano. -¿No quieren que traiga algo?

-No, pero cuídate y no demores demasiado. -Respondió Burn desde la parte superior de la casa.

-¡Yo sí! -Interrumpió Reize. -¡Yo quiero que en vez de frambuesas, traigas vayas! ¡Y que sean rojas!

-No le hagas caso, así estamos bien. -Alegó su hermano de ojos ámbar.

-No hay problema, habrá suficiente para todos entonces. -Dijo de último Grant y cerró la puerta.

Una vez que dio la vuelta, se estremeció al toparse con Gazelle.

-Ah, tío Suzuno, me diste un buen susto. -Suspiró el pelirrojo aliviado.

Gazelle no se inmutó siquiera.

-¿Ya están despiertos los holgazanes de tus tíos? -Preguntó seriamente.

-Sí, esta vez no tuve que pararlos yo. -Sonrió Grant. -Bueno ya me voy.

-No te alejes mucho. -Dijo de último Gazelle.

Abrió la puerta.

No sin antes dejar en el suelo sus peces, y su modesta caña de pescar.

La vida de quien ahora era llamado Grant, era simple y dulce.

Vivía en una modesta casita de dos pisos, y estaba al cuidado de sus tíos. Quienes alegaban, sus padres un día salieron y no volvieron jamás, dejando a Grant con ellos, cuando todavía eran casi unos niños.

Burn, el que hasta hace casi dieciséis años mortales, en contraparte con sus miles de años siendo el guardián del fuego; era ahora Nagumo Haruya, un simpático pastor de ovejas.

Gazelle, el soberbio guardián de los hielos, ahora era un simple pescador llamado Suzuno Fuusuke.

Y Reize, el menor de ellos, quien era el guardián de la naturaleza, era ahora quien cuidaba de la pequeña casita, y adoptó el nombre de Ryuuji Midorikawa.

Aquella vida que habían adoptado, resultaba de lo más simpática.

Su única gran preocupación había desaparecido hacía tiempo, y ahora el educar a Hiroto era lo único que importaba.

Sin embargo, no podían estar seguros de que habían vencido a la hechicera, la conocían tan bien, que sabían perfectamente que seguía viva; recuperando cada día un poco de su poder.

Y que estaba más furiosa que nunca.

Durante milenios, ellos y el resto de sus hermanos habían peleado contra ella, intentando evitar que fuera quien dominara la creación al final. No podía ser vencida simplemente por un par de magos de nivel promedio, que desde que el ser humano fue creado; adoptaron aquella forma al igual que todos sus hermanos.

Ahora unos jovencitos cuidaban de otro, sin que éste por supuesto supiera, que ni siquiera eran humanos.

Grant había vivido en el bosque toda su vida, de vez en cuando su tío Haruya lo llevaba al pueblo o lo acompañaba a pastar a las ovejas cerca de las colinas, y aún así jamás pensó en tener otro lugar donde vivir u otro estilo de vida.

Lo más que añoraba, era ir más allá de las montañas del horizonte, las mismas que se alzaban soberbiamente sobre su cabeza.

Muchas veces, mientras estaba sentado con los pies descalzos, como su tío Midorikawa; las miraba enamorado y le preguntaba a su tío Nagumo sobre ellas.

Nagumo por supuesto que respondía, alegaba que había viajado y que las había visto, que eran hermosas y se sentía bien cuidar carneros en esa parte.

Pero jamás le dijo que uno de sus hermanos mayores las había forjado junto a otros tres de su misma grandeza.

Grant era un muchacho pacífico, al igual que Midorikawa, amaba y respetaba la naturaleza y deseaba aprender de ella; por eso cuestionaba constantemente a su joven tío sobre cualquier cosa, y éste, modestamente respondía.

Era simpático y observador al igual que Nagumo, y poseía la misma postura y gracia que su tío Suzuno.

Era como una curiosa mezcla de todos ellos, y sin embargo, tan diferente.

Estaba por cumplir dieciséis años, la semana próxima sería el día.

El mismo día que perdería, sin saberlo, a sus tíos.

Aquella mañana salió por los complementos para el desayuno, y regresó contento, pues había encontrado varios árboles repletos de manzanas maduras, y deseaba ir por la tarde para recoger algunas cuantas.

Aquel día pasó tranquilo como el resto.

Su tío Nagumo no lo llevo a pastar porque alegaba que le sería más útil a Midorikawa para preparar una tarta.

Así que permaneció en casa, y por la tarde, antes de que el sol se fuera, salió por sus manzanas.

El clima era agradable, aún había un viento cálido y seguramente la noche sería igual de agradable.

Finalmente, aquel muchacho se detuvo y sonrió fascinado.

-Esperé todo el día para cortarlas. -Se estremeció. -Ahora si que haré un delicioso pastel.

Se dedicó a cortarlas cuidadosamente, muchas de las que él deseaba estaban muy arriba o bien afianzadas a las ramas todavía. Fue un trabajo algo agotador, pero hacía lo que podía.

En una de esas, una manzana con la que había estado peleando, lo hizo trastabillar y estuvo a punto caer.

Se apoyó en el pasto y falló.

Entonces sintió cómo algo amortiguaba su caída. Unas fuertes manos lo tomaban de los brazos y lo sujetaban para no caer.

-Me diste un buen susto. -Escuchó. -Que suerte que nunca he dejado de correr, las piernas nunca me han fallado.

Era una voz extraña, no era alguno de sus tíos.

Grant se quedó en blanco.

Logró incorporarse y dio la vuelta.

Encontró a un muchacho castaño que tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó el recién llegado. -Veo que te falla un poco con las manzanas.

Y soltó una pequeña risita.

Grant se sonrojó.

-Muchas gracias. -Dijo haciendo una reverencia. -Me he puesto un poco torpe.

-Ah, no hay porque. -Respondió el castaño. -¿Me das una manzana?

Grant asintió y le dio la manzana que casi lo mata y que aún traía en la mano izquierda. Grande y muy roja.

El castaño la tomó encantado y la mordió al instante. Un sonoro mordisco que hizo reír al pelirrojo.

-Oye, ¿Y cómo te llamas? -Preguntó el castaño con la boca llena.

Grant no paraba de encantarse con aquel peculiar personaje.

-Me llamo Grant. -Respondió.

-¿Grant? -Siguió preguntando y masticando el recién llegado. -¿A secas?

Éste asintió: -¿Y tú?

Y su extraño amigo se pasó la comida.

-Soy Endou. -Respondió este. -Si eres Grant a secas, entonces yo seré Endou a secas.

Y ambos empezaron a reír.

-Me sorprende que estés en el bosque a estas horas del día, podrías perderte antes de llegar a casa, no tardará en oscurecer. -Habló Endou limpiando el otro lado de su manzana y dándole otra mordida.

-No hay por qué preocuparse, yo vivo aquí. -Respondió Grant amablemente.

Endou abrió los ojos asombrado y se pasó la manzana con trabajo.

-¿Vives aquí? ¿De verdad vives aquí? ¿Cómo? -Preguntó muy exaltado.

-Tengo una pequeña casita con mis tíos. -Respondió Grant despreocupado y con ese aire tierno que tenía. -¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué haces tan tarde por aquí?

Endou miró la manzana.

-Estoy vagando un rato. -Dijo evadiendo a Grant. -Digamos que estoy entreteniéndome, nada importante. -Le daba vueltas a la pregunta. -Así que, el bosque, aquí vives.

Y regresó la vista a su amigo.

-¿Te llevo a casa? -Preguntó.

Grant se sorprendió.

-¿Llevarme? ¿Te refieres a acompañarme? Eso me gustaría si. -Contestó finalmente tras aquellas preguntas.

Endou sonrió de oreja a oreja con esa risita.

Se llevó los dedos a la boca y silbó.

A los pocos instantes un caballo blanco y hermoso apareció de entre los arbustos.

Grant quedó sorprendido de la majestuosidad de aquel animal.

Era bastante grande, de piel y crin brillante y con una elegancia envidiable.

-Te presento a Errante. -Dijo Endou acariciando a su caballo en el cuello con enorme respeto. -Es mi amigo desde hace mucho tiempo, mi papá me lo regaló.

Los ojos de Grant brillaban, de verdad estaba sorprendido.

Había visto caballos antes, pero este era algo totalmente diferente.

-Vamos, sube. -Le dijo Endou. -Estará dispuesto a llevarte.

Grant se sonrojó.

Y tomo la mano que Endou le ofrecía.

Apoyó el pie izquierdo en la rienda y se sentó me medio lado.

-Te toca. -Dijo Grant arriba del bello animal.

-Ah, no, dime por donde, yo lo guío. -Le respondió Endou riendo y tomando las riendas.

-Entonces, vamos todo derecho hasta salir de los árboles de manzana y seguiré dándote indicaciones.

-Me parece bien. -Endou volvió a sonreír.

Caminaron algunos minutos por entre el bosque que empezaba a iluminarse de tonos cálidos; Endou conduciendo dulcemente a su caballo, y Grant sobre éste, observando todo desde otra perspectiva.

-Me gusta mucho este lugar, se siente muy tranquilo. -Habló Endou a los pocos minutos.

-Sí, es maravilloso este lugar, no imagino otro distinto para vivir.

Entonces permanecieron callados durante unos cuantos minutos más.

Finalmente se acercaron a un claro entre el enorme follaje del bosque; en él se encontraba la casita de Grant.

Pequeña y curiosa, tal cual el hogar de una muñeca. Tan modesta y coqueta que parecía la habían pintado teja por teja con un delicado pincel teñido de caoba, y las paredes las habían juntado sin necesidad de pegar.

Endou sonrió alegre. Su corazón se estremeció al ver aquel hogar tan bonito.

-¿Te gustaría pasar a cenar? -Preguntó Grant, siendo ayudado a bajar del caballo por Endou, una vez que este se detuvo.

-¿Qué hay si incomodo a tus tíos? -Preguntó Endou.

-No te preocupes, no son tan malos como crees. -Obtuvo como respuesta.

Endou asintió.

Ambos tomaron las riendas del caballo y lo acercaron a un bebedero de la casa.

-Te traeré algo en cuanto entremos. -Le dijo Grant. -Ahora vamos. -Tomó la mano de Endou.

Y ambos se acercaron a la puerta.

-Ya he llegado. -Dijo Grant abriéndola. -Traje un amigo.

Endou entró tras él un poco apenado.

Midorikawa salió de la cocina y abrió bien los ojos.

-Oh vaya, un muchacho. -Dijo emocionado. -¡Pero pasa! ¡La cena ya está casi lista!

Grant dirigió a su huésped al pequeño comedor y se sentaron juntos.

-Tu casa es muy bonita. -Dijo Endou sinceramente.

Grant sonrió y le agradeció.

-Oye Grant, ¿Dónde están las manzanas? -Preguntó Midorikawa.

Éste se quedó en blanco y se palmeó la frente.

-Qué torpe he sido, las dejé olvidadas cerca del arroyo. -Dijo penosamente.

-Ah bueno no importa, de cualquier manera, a juzgar por la hora, las manzanas las hubiéramos empleado hasta mañana. -Dijo Midorikawa bobamente. -¿Y cuál es tu nombre? -Le preguntó a Endou.

Éste se despabiló.

-Endou. -Respondió.

Midorikawa frunció el ceño.

-A secas. -Terminó Grant.

-Muy-bien. -Dijo Midorikawa pausadamente con el ceño fruncido. Y después sonrió de oreja a oreja. -¡Pues yo soy Ryuuji Midorikawa! ¡Mucho gusto!

-Es un placer. -Contestó Endou.

-¿Dónde están los tíos Suzuno y Nagumo? -Preguntó Grant.

-Oh, el amargado de Suzuno está del otro lado de la casa terminando de acomodar la pesca y de Nagumo no he sabido nada en todo el día.

-Ya veo. -Grant pareció sorprendido.

De pronto Suzuno entró.

-Ya regresé, siento haber tardado, estaba-

Y calló.

Todo mundo en el interior se quedó quieto.

Suzuno parecía petrificado, simplemente enmudeció de golpe y abrió bien los ojos.

Entró y vio algo que lo sorprendió.


End file.
